Life's Choices
by Chelbacca
Summary: My name is Serena. I am 14 years old girl, my life has been rather simple.Problems are different to different people.What is my problem?I have two wonderful friends, Darien and Seiya.And they both have fallen in love with me.AU!Some Fluffyness!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a completely AU one shot(with 3 parts) for Sailor Moon. The idea for this came into my head one day and would not leave until I wrote it all down. My writing style is not that great, and I am searching for a beta to help me out. This story takes place mostly in flashbacks so if the past/present tense of the grammar is wrong I apologize. I love writing stories I just am not the best with grammar. Also this story is meant to be kinda fragmented. I felt that it didn't call for overly descrptive paragraphs on what someone was wearing, ya know what I mean? This is the basics and I trust you kind readers to fill in the blanks yourself. Just let me know what you think. Aside from grammar, I know I need to work on that! **

* * *

My name is Serena. I am 14 years old girl, and my life up until now, has been rather simple. Problems are different to different people. Some may look at my problem, and think, "No big deal."

But for a life that has been simple, a problem like mine throws everything out of whack.

Perhaps I should start at the beginning to help you understand.

From the moment I was born, I have had two loyal friends. I have, of course, obtained and retained more since then, but that is beside the point. Darien and Seiya have been my friends from the start. Never mind that they are both boys and a few years older than me. Darien was 6 and Seiya was 2 when I was born. Our families live on the same street, with Darien and Seiya being next door neighbors and me and my family living right across the street. Our parents were all friends before we were born, so naturally, we became best friends.

As children we ran, laughed, cried, and over all had a great childhood together. Even as Darien got older he never shunned us, or grew out of us. He was always there for me and Seiya.

What could my problem be if I have such great friends?

They both love me.

Not in a friendly plutonic way, but as more, so much more. I am not being vain either, I am just a simple girl, that has a big problem. Both the men that I have known my entire life, confronted me on separate occasions, to confess their love.

What am I to do? Do I love one more than the other? Am I even old enough to know what love is? Do I even love either of them that way? Can we ever go back?

Maybe it would help if I started when I think, all this began. On my first day of high school.

* * *

I woke up, and very nearly threw up. It was the day I had been waiting for all summer. High School.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shoving my little brother Sammy out of the way.

"Hey watch it, Meatball Head!"

I merely snorted at my 8 year old brother, and slammed the bathroom door in his face.

How I hated that nickname. I almost hated Darien for giving it to me last winter. I played a snow fairy in my school play and I came up with, what I thought at the time, a rather fabulous hairstyle. I pulled my long blonde hair in two pigtails, and as an added effect put my hair in buns at the top of the pigtail. I sported that hair style, and still do, like there was no tomorrow. Then Darien had to go and call me, Meatball Head. It caught on of course. Seiya only calls me that when he is in a bad mood, or just wants to tease me. Darien seems to call me it all the time.

And just to deny him, just to make him think that I didn't care, I kept my hair that way. And as I look back now I know deep down, I kept my hair that way to get his attention. I was no fool. I was a young girl, who liked attention from boys. It helped that my two closest friends were boys. Yet, that didn't mean that I loved them. I was, and still am, young.

I frantically showered and dressed, making sure I looked my best. As best as someone could look in a school uniform anyway. It had a long blue skirt, that went just below my knees. With a white blouse, that looked a little like a sailor uniform. I didn't mind really, blue was a good color on me. Over the summer my lanky form had filled out and softened, and the braces I had worn since I was 11 were finally removed. I looked at my face and realized it too had changed slightly. I was starting to look mature. I beamed, for I badly wanted to finally grow up.

I ran down stairs, inhaled my breakfast, and thanked my mom, before running out side.

Darien was going to drive me and Seiya to school. All though he was in college now, he always had time for me and Seiya. He lived with his parents still, so he wouldn't have to pay for the overpriced dorms, and college food. I had thought everything was going to change when he joined college two years ago, but it has in essence stayed the same.

I stood on my front stoop, anxiously awaiting for him to arrive. I stared at his front door, willing it to open and reveal him.

Just as I did, that's exactly what happened. Whenever I see him, my breath catches in my throat. He is stunning. His hair is short, but not too short, as his ebony bangs fall across his eyes. He is tall, broad shouldered, and has the most amazing smile I have ever seen.

As he walks across the street, smiling at me, I still find it hard to believe that a man like him would still hang around a little girl like me.

As children, he was always mine and Seiya's protector. If I wanted to try jumping on a trampoline with my hands, he would dissuade me. If Seiya wanted to ride a bike with no hands, Darien would put an end to that notion. He always looked out for us, and in his own way still does. His continence has always been quite, contemplative, and strong. As a child he was known as the 'serious' one of the group. As he has gotten older, he has lightened up a little, but I never want him to change.

"Hiya, Meatball Head!" he greeted me as he climbed the steps of my front stoop.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Are you ever going to use my name again?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, Meatball Head."

I playfully slapped his shoulder and he laughs.

"So, Seiya is late?"

"Kind of, I think I am early."

"That's a first!"

Again, I slap his shoulder. We lapse into a comfortable silence, and I hop up on to the brick banister and let my feet dangle above the ground. He leans his tall frame against it and raises his face to the sun, closing his eyes.

"It's not going to be like this much longer." He states.

"Like what?"

He hesitates in answering, and when he does I feel it's not what he was originally going to say.

"The weather. Fall will be here before we know it."

I nod, even though he cannot see with his eyes closed, and I noticed Seiya coming out of his front door. He sees me and waves vigorously. I smile, and wait for him to approach.

Seiya has not changed much since he was a child. He has always been the opposite of Darien. He is brash, daring, and curious. The word no was never an option for him, he always did what he wanted. As he has grown, much has stayed the same. He grew his dark black hair into a long ponytail, that our collective mothers want him to cut. He knows it bothers them, which is probably why he does it. His looks are softer than Darien's and he pulls it off well.

He has been in high school for two years and is already a huge football star. He keeps trying to get me to try out for cheerleading today, and he almost has me convinced. Almost.

"Ian! Meatball Head!" he calls to us as he runs to my stoop.

Darien groans, for he hates the nickname Seiya gave him. Also if Seiya is calling us both by our dreaded nick names, that means he is in an mischievous mood.

"So, Meatball Head, are you ready for this? The terrors of high school?"

"Oh please, if they accepted you, I am sure I will do fine."

He grabbed his heart in mock pain and fell to the ground saying, "The fair maiden doth hurt me so!" and looking at Darien he raised an imploring arm, "Please good sir, help a fellow gentleman in his anguish?"

Darien rolls his eyes, but still took Seiya's hand and helped him up.

"Good sir, I owe you my life!"

"Seiya, stop it." Said Darien.

I could sense an argument about to form so I quickly put in, "Look we better get going, I don't want to be late."

The men both nod, and wordlessly we all walk to Darien's red sports car. He had won it over a year ago at a radio contest, he was the last one with his hand on it after 24 hours.

When we are finally driving toward the school Seiya asks me from the back seat, "So, Serena, any more thought on trying out for cheerleading?"

"I don't know Seiya."

"Oh come on it will be great! You will get to come to all my games, I would get to see you in a cheerleading outfit, it's a win, win for everyone!"

When Seiya said that I noticed Darien's knuckles go white as he clenched the steering wheel. Seiya had started to make comments like that for some time now, and I brushed them off as merely Seiya being Seiya.

"And," he adds, "I think Mina is going to try out, so you would have a friend there with you."

"Hm, well that would be nice. I didn't want to do it all by myself. I bet I could Lita to come too!"

"Now that's more like!" he said as he clapped his hands in triumph.

"Serena."

I blink in confusion and look at Darien. He hasn't called me by my name in months.

"Yes?"

He sighs heavily, and I know he is going to go into protective mode.

"Don't do something just because someone else does. And defiantly don't do it just because someone else is pushing you too."

I heard a snort from the back seat but otherwise Seiya doesn't say anything.

I contemplate what Darien said, and I realize he is right. I have had this problem my whole life. If someone else wants to do something, even if I don't want to, I will. As kids it was little stuff like, Seiya wanted to play Old Maid, and not Go Fish. So we played Old Maid. Darien had often consulted me to speak my mind, and not let Seiya push me around. It was really no big deal as a child, but I knew in adulthood it could be dangerous.

"Seiya," I said, "I am going to have to think about it some more, ok?"

"Yeah all right." Was his defeated response.

Darien winked at me, and my heart skipped. Things like that had started to happen a lot more whenever Darien was around. But not knowing what it meant, I ignored it.

"Darien, I just wanted to say thanks," I said, "for dropping us off for our first day of high school. Well my first, anyway."

He smiled and said lightly, "I wouldn't miss it."

Just then he pulled up to the front of our school and put his car in park.

"Well here we are. Seiya, look after her, ok?"

Seiya hopped out of the car, opened my door for me and held his hand for me to take, "That goes without saying."

"You guys, I can take care of myself."

Seiya laughed and said, "This coming from the girl that insisted she could do a hand stand, and ended up breaking her wrist?"

"The same girl," added Darien, "That adopted a wild raccoon for a day, because he looked cute?"

"The same girl…"

"All right!" I snapped, before Seiya could add more, "I get it!"

Just then, a glass shattering shriek could be heard across the school's courtyard.

"SERENA!"

Darien quickly rolled his eyes, and the three of us said in unison, "Mina."

"I better go," said Darien, "Have a good day you two. I'll see you later."

We waved good bye and turned to see Mina, dragging an embarrassed Ami behind her.

"Serena! Seiya!" was her wanton call to us.

Mine was a extremely bubbly blonde, with great ambitions, and enough energy to power a small town. Ami was a very shy, bookish girl that never like much attention. Which is strange since she insisted on dying her hair blue, which drew a lot of attention.

I had become friends with these girl in elementary school, and we've been as thick as thieves along with Rei and Lita.

"Oh my goodness, isn't this the most?"

Seiya raised his eyebrow, "The most? Does any say that anymore?"

Mina eyes him shrewdly, "Old saying are in right now, duh Seiya."

He just rolled his eyes and then said, "Hello Ami. How are you? Excited for your first year of high school?"

Ami nodded vigorously, "Oh yes! I am looking forward to the academic challenges I will face."

"Have you guys seen Lita, or Rei?" I asked.

Mina shook her head, "Not yet, but last night I called them and made them promise to meet up for lunch. So we will see them eventually."

"Seiya!"

Well turned to look behind us to find Seiya's football teammates, Yaten, and Clancy.

"Hi Yaten, hi Clancy." I waved.

"Whoa, easy with the Clancy! Call me Taiki."

"Taiki? Where did that come from?"

"From an anime I read over the summer. So no more Clancy, ok? Spread it around school."

"Sure." I shrugged.

I wasn't a huge fan of Yaten or Taiki. They had never liked me and Seiya being so close and not being boyfriend and girlfriend. Girls were a waste of time to them, unless it was for one thing.

"Serena don't be rude! Introduce us to these lovely freshmen!" Yaten purred while wiggling his eyebrows at Mina. She giggled, like most girls would with Yaten looking at them.

Yaten had artificially silver colored hair, which he claimed was natural. He was handsome, and a football star. Taiki was tall, with brown hair, and a rather large forehead, but still attractive. Yaten had the charms, he had the bulk. Both would be very nice guys, if they tried, but they rarely did.

"Oh sorry," I said lamely, "Yaten, Taiki, these are my friends, Mina and Ami."

Pleasantries were exchanged, but I had warned Mina and Ami about these two already, so I had little to worry about. With Ami at least.

"Anyway Seiya," said Yaten, "We have got to go check out the field before first period. I heard the school got some grants or something and there is a new scoreboard!"

"No way! This I got to see! See you later Serena!"

I turned back to my friends, roll my eyes and say, "Boys."

* * *

"Is this the right place?"

"Yeah, I told them by the large oak tree."

"This was the only oak at school, right Mina."

"Um, yeah I guess I didn't check that."

"Mina!"

Mina, Ami, and I stood outside the school cafeteria waiting to see if Lita and Rei would show up. My first day was going rather well, with no major mishaps or screw ups. Seiya was in almost all of my classes, along with Mina. Ami was in some accelerated classes so we didn't see her much. Now we just needed to meet up with Lita and Rei and the day would be great.

"There they are." Stated Ami, and sure enough Lita and Rei were walked determinedly toward us.

Rei was a spit fire, to put it simply. She had a short fuse, and large temper. That was only on the surface though. She had a hard childhood, and grew up with her sharp tongue as her only defense. Once you got to know her she was sweet and kind, and would do anything for you. Her hair was long and raven colored, and with almond shaped eyes she looked very exotic.

Lita was the tallest of our group, and the strongest. I once saw her beat up a guy that had tried to take Ami's lunch money last year. The guy was easily taller than her, but she took him down like he was nothing. Her brown hair was always worn in a ponytail, and aside from Darien, was the most protective of my friends. Inside that rough tomboyish exterior is the heart of a tender, feminine girl. She loved to cook and clean, and was always there for us.

"There you are!" said Rei, "Sheesh, it took us forever to find you! Thanks for the vague directions, Mina."

"Sorry."

"Oh well," said Lita, "So are any of you going to try out for cheerleading?"

"I am so there!" squealed Mina.

Ami shook her head, absolutely not.

"Serena? How about you?" asked Rei.

"No."

I had thought on it all day, and finally decided that I did not want to be a cheerleader. I didn't even like football. If I did go for it, I would feel hypocritical.

Rei nodded, "Same here. I'd rather concentrate on looking at the players than memorize annoying chants."

"Cheers!" corrected Mina.

"I am going to pass too," said Lita, "I know they would always make me be the vault for the other tiny girls. I am not going to hoist some 90 pound girl in the air every Friday night!"

We all burst out laughing, and that's when I saw _him._

"Oh gross. Its Stephen Diamond."

He was standing in at the door to the cafeteria, just watching us. The Diamond family was one of the richest in the town, and they thought that meant they could do whatever they wanted. Stephen for some reason had pinpointed me as his target. I think it was a bet, or something. He was too high class for me. Every since the fifth grade he was always trying to get me to go out with him. He is attractive with natural silver hair, and deep dark eyes, but his beauty was defiantly only skin deep. He was the most rude snob of a jerk I had ever met.

"Oh, just fantastic, he's coming over her." Said Mina.

Lita was instantly by my side, and her hands were already in loose fists.

"Hello, Serena." He said, without even glancing at my friends, as if they didn't matter to him at all.

"Hello, Stephen." I said cordially.

I was hoping during the summer he had changed for the better. I was wrong.

"Why don't you leave this sordid group, and join me for lunch?"

"I am going to have to pass."

"Why?"

"Because these are my friends."

He took a step closer to me and Lita was in between us in an instant.

He rolled his eyes, and said, "Would you mind, Amazon, to step aside?"

Lita just smiled and said, "Amazon, I like that. You do realize they were warriors, right?"

Stephen's sure grin wavered slightly, but before he could respond, we heard, "Is there a problem here?"

I turned to see Seiya and I exhaled with relief. Stephen was a creep, and a coward. He would call girls whatever he wanted, but if he met up with another, stronger, boy he would crumble.

"No," he said quickly, "In fact I was just leaving. Ladies."

He bowed low and backed away hurriedly.

"Thanks Seiya!" I said, "He was just starting to bug us!"

"No problem, I do love rescuing damsels in distress. Even though I think your, what was it, Amazon? I think she would have handled him easily."

Lita smiled, "I like that. Amazon. I am totally going to use that from now on."

Seiya walked up next me and swung his arm over my shoulder.

"So Serena, any further thought to becoming a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I decided to pass."

A hurt look crossed his face, but vanished instantly.

"Ok, whatever," he said as he pulled away, "I am sure you want your Friday nights opened to spend with Darien, anyway."

With that he walked away, not saying good bye.

"What did he mean by that? I always come to his games, I just didn't want to be a cheer leader."

Rei and Lita exchanged a knowing look, and if I had looked at Mina and Ami I would have seen the same look pass between them.

"What am I missing?" I asked them.

Lita smiled sweetly at me and said, "Serena, we love you, even if you are a little naïve."

Before I could question her further the warning bell sounded.

"Oh no!" said Ami, "I might be late! See you all later!"

With that she burst into a run, and was nothing but a blue blur.

"I want to get to my class early," said Lita, "There is this cute sophomore named Nick that I am hoping is in my class. I want to try to sit next to him!"

"Oh I want to see!" said Mina, and they both left.

"Well, what class is next for you?" asked Rei.

"Um, English."

"Same here, let's go."

* * *

It was Friday night, and Seiya's first game of the season. My first week of school went by rather fast, and mundanely. Aside from the events of the first day, life was normal. Seiya had said sorry for his attitude, but still didn't address what he meant by his statement. But I could tell he was truly sorry so I let it slide. I promised to be at every game I could, and would support him all the way. He smiled, and things went back to normal.

I ran downstairs Friday night, looking for my mother to show here my school spirit outfit.

"MOM!"

"In the dining room, sweetie."

I ran into the dining room to find my mother reading the newspaper, and I twirled for her to approve my clothes. The school's colors are green and white, so I wore my green polo with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and my signature hairstyle was filled with green and white bows.

My mother's face turned worried as she looked at my clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"Your father was called into work tonight sweetie, he took the car."

"WHAT? This is Seiya's first game of the season! I can't miss it!"

She got up from her seat and held up her hands imploring me to calm down.

"I know, I know. I don't want you to miss it either. Why don't you ask Darien for a ride? I thought he was going to the game as well."

My stomach does a somersault and I smile.

"Oh thanks mom! I never thought of that! I'll go ask him now!"

I turned and ran from my house, missing my mother's knowing smile.

I knocked on the door to Darien's home and his grandmother answered.

"Gramma S! I didn't know you were in town!"

Darien's grandmother smiled, as least I thought she did. She was a tiny women, grown shorter than me with her age. Her face was a mass of wrinkles, and her eyes basically lost in the folds of her face. Her silver mane of hair was always made into a bun on the very top of her head, and she always had a shawl around her shoulders. I never had any grandparents, but she has always filled that void for me.

"I just go in yesterday, dearie. Since this is your first week of high school I will give you a break for not knowing I was here."

I threw my arms around her shoulders in a hug and she returned happily.

"Gramma S, I would love to stay here tonight, but…"

"The football game." She interrupted me, "Yes, yes I know. Darien was going as well."

"That is perfect! I need to ask him for a lift."

I heard footsteps down the hall and Darien turned the corner asking, "Gramma? Is someone here?"

My eyes grew to the size of footballs. He must have just gotten out of the shower for his hair was dripping wet and he only had his jeans on. I had seen Darien without a shirt on before, as children going to the local swimming pool, but it has been a few years. I could tell he worked out.

He was all muscle, and something about seeing him like this made me very warm all over. Water was dripping onto his broad shoulders from his hair, which slide down his smooth chest to his the waist band of his jeans.

"Serena!" He exclaimed as he backed into the kitchen.

"Um…" was all I could reply.

He came back from the kitchen with a hand towel frantically drying his hair, and that only made me stare more. I could see the muscles in his arms and when he threw the towel back into the kitchen his hair was, sexy messy. I had heard the term used my Lita and never understood what it meant until now. It was tussled in just the right way and it swept in front of his eyes perfectly.

"Gramma, why didn't you tell me Serena was here?"

"She just came over, and you were in the shower. I didn't want to bother you."

He walked up to me and smiled, but he still looked a little embarrassed.

He looked deep into my eyes as he asked, "How can I help you?"

I felt the girliest giggle of my life coming on and it took all my strength to repress it.

"Can I have a ride to the game tonight?"

As I spoke my words all meshed into one and I barely managed to blurt that out with screaming it.

"What was that, Serena?"

There he went using my name again. I know he was saying it because Gramma S would not let him get away with teasing me. But the way he said it made me shiver. I had no idea what was going on with me.

I took a few calming breathes and asked, "I need a ride to the game tonight, can I go with you?"

"Your dad isn't taking you?"

"No, he had to go into work."

"How did you know I was going?"

"My mom told me."

Gramma S intervened at this moment, seeing it as nothing but a waste of time, "Of course he can take you, dearie. He will pick you up in an hour."

I turn to her and thank her, then I turn to Darien and see him smiling at me.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"I like your outfit."

Again, I had to suppress a giggle. I ran out of the house to the safety of my own.

* * *

The game was fantastic. Our school won its first game of the season and all because of Seiya. I don't know much about football, and I will admit I had other things on my mind but I still cheered on with the best of them. What was really eventful was what happened after the game, which I did not find out about until later. I was hanging out with my friends in the bleachers after the game when Darien excused himself and said he would be back.

This is what happened.

Darien walked away from Serena and her friends, knowing that it was now or never to talk to Seiya. He walked toward the school and waited outside of the entrance that the team was sure to came out from after they left the locker rooms.

Darien knew what he had to do, and he hated it. He had a great childhood growing up with Seiya and Serena. He never wanted to lose their friendship. But he knew he would lose one or the both of them soon.

Darien loved Serena. He loved her from the first day he meant her. At first it was nothing but an innocent love of a child. When he had first meant her he was only 6. When Serena's mother had let him hold baby Serena, he had given her a small kiss. Later he told his mother with confidence that he would marry Serena.

As they grew older, his love for her grew as well. He couldn't stop it, or control it. He didn't want too. He loved her innocence, her ability to make everyone around her happy, her caring heart. He loved absolutely everything about her.

And he knew Seiya did too. But he just had to make sure.

He waited for a half an hour before he heard the team approaching the exit. He straightened up and waited for Seiya.

He saw him instantly, being shoved good naturedly by the rest of the team.

Seiya say him too, and stopped abruptly.

"Guys you go on, I'll catch up."

All the team left without hesitation, and soon it was only Darien and Seiya.

"Sup." Said Seiya.

"Great game."

"Thanks. So, um, did Serena come with you?"

"Yeah, her dad had to work late so I brought her."

Seiya relaxed visibly, obviously thinking that Darien and Serena were on a date.

"We need to talk, Seiya."

Darien's tone left not room for argument, and Seiya tensed up again.

"About what?"

"Serena."

Seiya's eyes light up with knowledge, "What about her?"

"Do you love her? As more than a friend?"

Seiya shifted his weight and crossed his arms in thought.

"Yes, I do love her. I know you do too."

"That's right, I do."

Both men stood silently in front of each other, until finally Seiya broke the silence.

"What happens now?"

"Nothing at the moment," Said Darien, "Things are going to continue this way."

"Why?"

"Serena is still young and innocent. If we both pull on her to try and win her affection we will only push her away. I can see she is confused about us."

"I've noticed that too. You're right. We need to just let it be for a while."

Darien extended his hand, hoping Seiya would take it. Seiya hesitated, but shook hands with the older man.

"You've been a great friend, Seiya."

"Ditto. Let's hope someday it will be that way again."

* * *

During this whole encounter, which I did not learn of until much later, I was happily visiting with my friends. Lita, Rei, and Mina were busy discussing the cutest players on the team, while Ami quietly read from a text book. I smiled good naturedly as they ask me for my opinion. The only thing that kept popping into my head was Darien, shirtless and smiling.

"Serena?" asked Mina, "Earth to Serena, are you there?"

She waved a hand in front of my vacant face and I snapped back to the present.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Mina gave me a concerned look and asked, "We just wanted to know who you thought was the cutest guy on the team?"

My mind keep shouting at me to say Seiya to escape the silly question, but my mouth said, "Darien."

The three girls discussing the boys started visibly, and even Ami looked up from her book.

Before any of them could question me, a voice asked, "Serena, may I have the honor of talking to you, _in private._"

I turned to see Stephen Diamond and without thinking I said, "Sure, but make it quick."

He smiled triumphantly, and Lita rose to her feet.

I gestured for her to sit back down and whispered, "I'll be ok."

I walked down the bleachers with him to the very last seat and said, "This will do."

He didn't seem to like that I chose where we were going to talk so he said, "Just a little further."

I shrugged and walked to the end of the bleachers with him, and stopped. I could still see my friends, and I felt fine. I knew Stephen was a creep, but I figured his bark was worse than his bite.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, indicating him to start the conversation.

"I have reserved a table at the finest restaurant in town for tomorrow night. You will come with me."

I snorted, "Yeah, right. Firstly, no. Secondly, that is no way to ask any girl out on a date."

His eyes flashed with anger and without warning he grabbed my upper arm and squeezed tightly.

"Stephen, let go!"

"Any girl would love to be in your place, I know they wouldn't refuse me!"

"Then ask them!" I shouted angrily still trying to get out of his grip.

I could hear Lita's alarmed shout and then loud thudding footsteps.

"Let go of her, kid."

I looked behind Stephen in surprise to see Darien. I sighed in relief. Stephen released my arm, and turned on Darien. He paled instantly seeing the older man standing in front of him.

"We were just talking." Stephen said dumbly.

Darien stepped right in front of Stephen and said, "I would want nothing more than to hurt you right now."

Stephen instantly started trembling.

"But I won't. I don't want to get charged with assaulting a minor."

Stephen's face grew red with anger, clearly not happy with being called a child.

"Do you know how my father is?" he asked angrily.

Darien rolled his eyes and looked at me, "Ready to go, Serena? Do any of the girls need rides home?"

"Yeah, I am ready let me go ask to see if they need rides."

I turned to see all my friends right behind me, all of them staring daggers into the back of Stephen's head.

"Yeah, we could all us a lift." Said Rei.

"You guys go ahead," said Lita, "I want to have a word with Stephen."

Darien smiled, and turned to go with the four of us trailing him.

We got to his car and Darien chuckled, "I am sure she has no problem with hurting him."

I may have not liked the way Stephen treated me, but I didn't want anyone to get in trouble for my sake.

"Thank you, Darien." I said sheepishly, suddenly embarrassed by the ordeal, "He said he wanted to talk then he got angry when I turned him down."

Darien came up to me, gently took my hand and said, "Does it hurt to move your arm?"

I could feel his warm hand closed around mine and I looked deeply into his eyes. I swallowed hard, and shook my head. I am not sure how long we stood like that, but it seemed like an eternity until Ami politely cleared her throat. I withdrew my hand instantly, and I could have sworn I saw Darien blush.

"Lita is coming back." Said Mina.

We all turned to see Lita approaching us with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I am ready to go." She stated and without saying anything else got into the car.

We all exchanged glances, shrugged and got into the car to go home. None of us were surprised when Monday came, and Stephen showed up to school with a black eye.


	2. Chapter 2

My first few weeks of high school flew by with few encounters with Stephen after that. My days were filled with homework, football games, and friends that before I knew it, it was Halloween. My parents were holding their annual costume party, and this was my first year that I was allowed to attend.

It was mostly adults, so when I was younger I had little desire to go. Seiya, Darien, and I would watch the party from the top of my stairs in the shadows rating the guest's costumes. When Darien was old enough to go, he would usually end up back up stairs with me and Seiya and it was like old times. Until he got a lot older. The night for him was full of talking with adults about his future, and I could tell he enjoyed the conversation. Even when Seiya was old enough to go, he declined. He said that he would go when I could.

It took me over two weeks to decide on a costume. It seemed like everyone else just picked one at random, but I wanted to be something different since this was my first Halloween party. Seiya told me he was going as a rock star, and Darien wouldn't tell me his. He said that I would have to find him in the crowd. I was so excited that I got ready two hours early.

I was a princess. At first it doesn't seem that original until I put my own spin on it. I am not wearing pink and sparkles, but a beautiful white gown with gold trim on the bodice. The waist is empire, and the sleeves are capped and made out of a soft, sheer fabric. My dad said I looked like a moon princess, and that is what I decided I would be. It felt right.

I stayed in my room as the guests arrived, for I constantly found something out of place with my hair. I was keeping it up in the usual style, but it seemed like tonight it didn't want to cooperate. I could hear the party start to pick up downstairs and I decided enough was enough with my hair, and left my room.

I saw Seiya instantly. He was in the foyer with his parents, looking like every bit a rock star. He had a torn black shirt on, with ragged jeans and big black boots. He had about twenty bracelets on each hand and wore a ring on every finger. He was holding drum sticks, and wore black eyeliner.

He looked up at me coming down that stairs and his mouth fell open. I blushed, not used to such a reaction from him.

"Serena?" he asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah, it's me."

He shook his head, and said, "You look….um…uh…."

Before he could finish his sentence the door bell rang with arrival of more guests I let them in, and as I turned back to talk to Seiya he was gone. The flow of the party swept him away, so I began to make my rounds around the house.

It took me an hour to find Darien. Not only was the house filled to the rafters, but he was wearing a very clever costume. I shouldn't say that I found him, he found me.

I was standing by the fireplace in the living room when the a man started my way. He was tall, wearing an immaculate tuxedo and white half mask. As he came up to me he paused, and reached into his red vest and pulled out a rose. I was confused, but I still took the rose and upon closer examination found it to be chocolate wrapped in red foil.

"I've been waiting for an hour for you to find me, but I ran out of patience."

I smiled with realization. It was Darien. I had a strange urge to throw my arms around him in a hug, but I stopped myself.

"Um, who are you supposed to be?"

"The Phantom of the Opera. I thought it was obvious."

I wracked my brain to see if the name was familiar and I said, "You mean that guy that likes to stalk 16 year olds?"

Darien rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not quite."

On the other side of the room I noticed Seiya with a distressed look on his face so I waved at him to join us.

Darien looked at whom I was waving to and I heard him sigh.

"Is something wrong, Darien?"

He turned to me and put on an extremely fake smile, and said, "Nothing. I've got to go say hello to your mother."

With that he walked away at the same instance as Seiya came over. The two of them exchanged a glance and parted without a word.

"Seiya, what is going on?"

He plastered on a fake smile as well and said, "Nothing."

I wanted to ask more but my father choose that time to put on music. Pretty soon the entire party was giant dance.

Seiya and I danced a lot, and there never seemed to be a slow paced song in the group. It didn't take long for me to get completely winded. I excused myself and went outside to get some fresh air. Seiya smiled and called me a light weight.

I walked out onto my back porch and sighed. It was a cool night, and it felt great to get out of the stuffy party.

"Having fun?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to see Darien leaning against the side of the house. He still looked amazing in his tuxedo, with his arms folded across his chest. The mask covering half his face seemed to add to his looks.

"You scared me to death! I didn't even see you there!"

He smirked, "I am the Phantom, I can chose when to be seen and not be seen."

I rolled me eyes, "You are crazy."

I turned back around to continue looking at the night sky. Soon he was standing right next to me. We both had out hands on the porch railing and our faces turned to the sky.

"The party is a hit, huh." He stated more than asked.

I detected a hint of nervousness in his voice and I looked up at him to see a worried look on his face.

"Darien, is something wrong?"

He took off his half mask, and looked down at me.

"When I am with you, nothing is wrong."

His deep, dark eyes looked into my own with caring. His tall frame was turned slightly toward me, and his hand laid gently on top of mine. The way he looked at me made me shudder. His hair fell in front of his eyes, and I without thinking I reached up and brushed them aside. As my fingers made contact with his forehead, I felt his grip on my hand tighten. I withdrew my hand and blushed. He smiled his amazing smile at me, and his head dipped slightly toward me.

That is when we heard someone cough behind us. We both turned to see Seiya glaring at Darien.

Darien released my hand and started to walk back into the house, without even looking at Seiya. As he went his cape swirled around him, and for others it might look silly, but for Darien it worked.

Seiya looked at me accusingly, "Get your fresh air?"

I cleared my throat, and placed a wayward hair behind my ear, "Yeah, you ready to get back in there?"

I smiled as if nothing strange had just happened, as if something amazing wasn't just interrupted.

He simply nodded, and held the sliding glass door open for me. I walked back into the house, and was asked to dance by my father. Several dances later I was winded again, and decided to sit the next few fast songs out. Seiya went to dance with his mother, and I thankfully found a folding chair.

To my surprise the next song was slow, and had no words. I knew the song instantly, it was the lullaby my mother use to sing me to sleep too. It was called Moonlight Legend, and I had not heard it in years.

At that moment I saw Darien across the crowded room. He was looking straight at me, and with a single minded determination walked through the crowd. When he was right in front of me he extended his hand, and without saying anything I took at. He lead me to the center of the dance floor, and took me into his arms. He wrapped one around my shoulders, and took my hand with his. I could feel a possessive nature in the way he held me, but above all I just felt that this was right.

All too soon the song ended, and I pulled away from Darien. He looked into my eyes, and without breaking his gaze took my hand and kissed it lightly. A new, fast song began and he quickly left the dance floor. Seiya sidled up to me and asked to dance. I remember nodding, but I still looked at the space Darien had just left.

* * *

We danced to fast songs for hours, and before I knew it I was dead tired. The party was almost over, with a few remaining guests, those of which included Darien and Seiya. I had noticed throughout the night they had avoided each other like the plague. Now I was too tired to care. I sat at the foot my the steps nearly asleep.

I heard Darien and my mother approach, but I remained still.

"Isn't she precious!" said my mother as she kneeled down a moved some hair out of my face.

"Yes." Was Darien's quiet reply.

"She is so proud of her costume! Well, I don't think she will be able to make it upstairs, Darien do you mind taking her up for me?"

"I can do it."

That was Seiya's voice entering from the living room.

I could almost hear Darien growl in annoyance. The tension in the air built until my mother broke the silence.

"Seiya, dear! I actually need you to help me carry out the extra tables to the garage."

I heard him grumble in frustration, but he acquiesced. As they left, I felt strong arms pick me up and my head fell on to Darien's shoulder. I couldn't help but snuggle up to him and let his body warm me. I haven't felt this safe since I was little girl being carried by my father.

We got to my room and he laid me down on my bed. He took off my shoes and even thought to take off the bracelet I wore. I thought he would leave after that, but instead he sat on the edge of my bed and took my hand. My heart was beating, and I waited to see what would happen.

"Serena, you looked beautiful tonight."

Then I felt a warm kiss being placed at the corner of my mouth. It was there and gone within a blink of an eye.

I heard him get up and leave the room, closing the door behind him. I opened my eyes, and stared at the ceiling.

As the minutes ticked by my heart stopped pounding. I just had one question for myself.

"What is happening?"

* * *

I woke up the next determined to get to the bottom of what was going on. I thought to start with Darien and Seiya, but after last night I don't think I could face either one of them.

I knew I was incredibly naïve and innocent. People always told me it was a great characteristic. I always thought of it as a fault. I was always the last to know something.

And in this case, I knew I was missing something.

I got up and got ready for the day, and knew who I needed to talk too. The only girl my age that knew about boys. The only one of my friends that had had a boyfriend.

I dialed her number from the phone in my room, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Lita!"

"Serena? What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

"Lita, I need to talk to you about something important."

I could hear the concern in her voice before she even spoke, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I think. I don't know. It's about Darien and Seiya. They don't talk to each other anymore. They only talk to me. I know I am slow with things like this, Lita, help me."

There was a long pause, so long that I thought she had hung up.

"Lita?"

"I'm here."

"Well?"

Again a pause, but she eventually responded with, "I am so mad at them."

I shook my head in confusion, "What?"

"They are trying to protect you, thinking you can't handle this. Ugh, I thought one of them would grow a pair and at least talk to you!"

I blushed at Lita's colorful terminology, but continued, "What are you talking about, Lita?"

"I know you aren't going to like me for this, Serena, but I can't tell you."

"What?"

"They need to talk to you. They need to realize you've grown up and can handle this."

I blushed again, but from her praise this time.

"You mean that, Lita? No one else seems to think I've grown up."

Lita sighed on the other line, "Serena, you are one of the most mature people I know. You are just innocent in some area's which to others makes you look immature, and that is not the truth."

"I always thought you four were more mature than me." I said quietly.

"I know. Ami has book smarts, Rei a sharp tongue, and me, a right hook. We all have our areas of maturity. You are the most kind and caring, and loyal friend I have."

A tear slid down my face and I said, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Me and the girls all think so."

"So, what of my problem with Darien and Seiya?"

An exasperated sigh sounded from her end, "Those two are on their own. I can't tell you what they aren't smart enough to have told you already. It's not my place."

I nodded, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"I understand, I think."

"Thanks."

"Lita?"

"Yes?"

"Is it totally obvious to everyone?"

She hesitated before she answered, "Yes."

My shoulder slumped as I felt stupid for even asking.

"But I can understand why it wouldn't be to you."

My head perked up, "What do you mean?"

"You don't think very highly of yourself, Serena."

Just then a loud knock sounded on my door.

"MEATBALL HEAD! GET UP!" screamed Sammy, "Mom says you have to help clean up from last night's party!"

Lita chuckled and asked, "Want me to come over and help?"

"No thanks, Lita. You've been a great help already."

* * *

The weeks went by and soon it was Thanksgiving Eve. Darien and Seiya still avoided each other at all costs, but things never got as uncomfortable as Halloween. School was going good. Ever since Lita had given Stephen that black eye he has avoided me at all costs, especially when Lita was nearby.

Only one thing of note had happened. A few days ago Seiya said he had something important to tell, and not long after that Darien said the same thing. I wondered at this odd change, until Lita told me she had talked to them both. She hated seeing me in such an anxious state and she said that she might not be able to tell me what was going on so she would convince them too.

On the night before Thanksgiving I was helping my mother in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. We both let Sammy get it, for we were far too busy prepping for tomorrow.

"MEATBALL HEAD! ITS SEIYA!"

I looked at my mom and she nodded that she could take it from here.

I walked to the door and smiled, "Hi, Seiya! What's up?"

I stopped smiling when I saw his strained face. He was wearing a heavy winter coat and gloves, and made no move to take them off.

"Could you come out side with more for a moment?"

I nodded, and grabbed my coat and scarf.

"I'll be right back mom!" I shouted to the kitchen, and headed out the door with Seiya.

I closed the door behind us and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"What's up?"

"I don't know how to say this other than just going right out and saying it. I love you, Serena."

I felt as if a ton of bricks had just fallen on my head. This explained why he was so strange, but it still left Darien's actions as a mystery.

"What?" was all I could manage to say.

"I've come to love you over the past year, and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Again, all I could mutter was, "What?"

"You don't have to give me an answer now, in fact I don't want one. Think about it?"

"We've been friends for my whole life!"

I am not sure why I said that but it was all I could think to say other than, "What?"

"Exactly! I know you so well! It's perfect!"

"Seiya, this is just shocking."

He didn't say anything he just stepped closer to me, and slowly started to lean his head down to mine. I knew what he was doing, and I didn't want it. This was not how my first kiss was going to be. Everything about it was wrong. The timing, the place, the man. I knew it in my heart that this would be wrong. At the last possible moment I turned my head ever so slightly and his lips landed on my cheek.

He pulled away, blushing embarrassedly.

"I am sorry."

"It's ok." I said.

What else could I say?

"He scratched the back of his head and said, "Just think about it, ok?"

I nodded, promising I would. Like I would be able to think of anything else.

He turned and walked away, and for some reason my eyes strayed to Darien's house. I could have sworn I saw the curtains move in the window of Darien's room but I dismissed it. I walked back into the house, and told my mother I wasn't feeling well and went to bed. It wasn't a lie. My head hurt and my stomach was roiling.

As I feel into bed I went to sleep almost instantly, my emotions taking a toll on me. As I drifted into sleep I only hoped tomorrow would shed some light on my situation.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and for a few blissful seconds I forgot about everything that had happened last night. Then like a tidal wave it came crashing down on me. I sat up to quickly in bed, and nearly threw up.

Seiya loves me, and I had a gut feeling I didn't love him. I still wasn't sure though. I have known him for so long it was hard to tell. We have seen each other for nearly every single day of my life, it was hard not to have feelings for him. But whenever I thought I could love him Darien's face came into my mind. Darien. Could he love me too? Was that why he was acting so strangely?

"No, that can't be."

I dismissed that as soon as it entered my head. I know he doesn't love me. He couldn't. Why would a sophisticated man like Darien love me? A silly little girl that didn't even see what was under her very nose.

He was just being my protector. He was angry with Seiya for changing our friendship so drastically.

"Yeah, that's it."

I nodded to myself, and with that problem solved I went onto the bigger one.

But I couldn't continue for at that moment my mother knocked on my door. She came in and asked how I was feeling noticing that I looked a little pale. I told her I was fine, and she told me that I could stay in bed a while longer if I needed too.

I declined the offer and headed for the shower. This was a day to be with my family, and I wasn't going to mope around and ignore them.

I tried my very best to be happy and hide my inner turmoil and it worked well. My family just thought I was recovering from being sick and didn't question my slightly strange behavior. Thanksgiving lunch was fabulous, and afterward my dad and Sammy went outside to throw a football around. I offered to help my mom clean up, but she insisted I go get some rest.

I accepted quickly and ran to my room. Once again I fell on my bed and sleep over took me.

*tap* *tap*

I swiped at the air thinking that would stop the annoying taping sound.

*tap*

*tap*

I jolted awake, and looked around my dark room. It was well past six in the evening and the sun was almost gone.

*tap*

I turned my head to look at the window and saw a small rock hit the window.

*tap*

I walked over to it and looked out and my heart did a cartwheel.

Darien stood outside throwing rocks at my window.

I opened the window quickly and stuck my head out. He put a finger to his lips, indicating me to be quiet.

I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow in question.

He gestured for me to come down. I could do it easily, for I have climbed out my window on many occasions. I held up my finger telling him to wait a moment and went back into my room. I grabbed my coat and scarf from the previous night and put them on. I then climbed slowly out my window onto the ground.

I walked up to Darien and he smiled brightly at me.

"What's with all the subterfuge?"

"I knocked on your door and your mom answered. She said you were sleeping in your room, and that I shouldn't bother you, because you might be getting sick."

I blushed, ashamed.

"I am not really sick."

"Seiya?"

I looked up at him in surprise, "How did you know?"

He merely nodded and said, "Later."

He extended my hand and I took it without question. He started to lead me away from home toward the neighborhood park that was just a few blocks away. He never let go of my hand. We got to the park and he lead me to a bench underneath a street lamp. He sat down and pulled me down next to him. We sat in silence for a time, and he looked deeply into my eyes. He didn't let of my hand.

"Serena, I have a lot to tell you."

I merely nodded, hoping he was going to give me advice on Seiya, but secretly I just wanted to stay on this bench, enjoying nothing but him.

"I know what Seiya confessed to you yesterday. I am ashamed to admit it, but I was watching you both."

I blushed a deep red, wondering if he saw the almost kiss.

He seemed to be able to read my mind for he said, "Yes, I saw that he tried to kiss you."

"He didn't though, I didn't…"

He held up his hand to stop me, "You don't have to explain, Serena."

He was using my name again. This was all too confusing I just had to ask him.

"Since when have you used my name? For months it's been 'Meatball Head this' and 'Meatball Head that'. Now you use my name all the time! I don't get it! I am so confused!"

I let go of his hand and held my forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I am sorry, that is my fault."

I looked at him and snorted, "Yours and Seiya's! You to have been making my head hurt. I now understand why Seiya was doing it, I just don't get why you were."

His eyebrow rose, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I know I am so dumb and slow. I just don't get what's going on!"

"You are not dumb or slow. You just don't see what I see."

I laughed out of annoyance, "Yeah and what is that?"

He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly, making me blush.

"I see a beautiful, kind, caring, loyal, young woman."

I blinked in surprise. He nodded smiling at me.

"Yes, you Serena. I've called you Meatball Head for the last year because I was trying to deny what was happening. I tried to deny the fact the my little Serena was not growing up, but had already grown. You've become so beautiful, and so amazing. You know the first day we met, I kissed your cheek?"

I smiled at the thought of the toddler Darien, kissing my baby self.

"Serena, I've loved you my whole life."

My smile waivered, "What?"

"From the first time I meant you, I just knew. I loved you. I told my mother when I was six years old that I would marry you."

My heart started to pound, and my stomach started roiling again. I shook my head in unbelief.

"Why don't you believe me, Serena?"

I searched my mind for a suitable answer and I said, "Because I'm young and naïve! You are older, so much more sophisticated, so smart, so…"

"Enough."

He stopped me short with one word, and I clamped my mouth shut. Snow had started to fall around us and nothing could be heard but the stillness of the night.

"You don't believe how Seiya feels about you either, right?"

I nodded in the affirmative.

"Why? He isn't like me, so why?"

I shook my head, "He is a football star at school, he is popular, has tons of friends, and I know plenty of prettier girls that would kill to be with him."

"I see."

"What?"

"Lita was right. You don't think highly of yourself. She told me that this might happen."

A light went on in my head. The conversation I had with Lita weeks ago had become incredibly clear. She, and probably everyone else, knew how Darien and Seiya felt. They also knew that I would need to hear it from the men themselves, that I would never believe it if Lita or any of the other girls had told me.

Darien broke into my thoughts, "Serena, I am going away for my Christmas break."

"Huh?"

A small smile played at the edges of his mouth, "In about a week I will be leaving to study abroad for Christmas break. I will be back in January."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I wanted you to have plenty of time to think about what I have said tonight."

"Don't worry I've got plenty to think about."

"Not yet, think on this too."

With that he leaned into me and his lips touched mine. I had plenty of time to turn my head, as I did with Seiya last night, but my heart didn't let me, didn't want me too.

His mouth was warm, even though we had been sitting outside for some time. The snow swirled around us, and I let my eyes slowly close. This was right, I knew from the start. The time, the place, the man. It was all right.

He was gentle, and I could tell he had wanted this for a while now. His lips slowly took mine, and I nearly melted into a puddle. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip, then it was gone. His hands held mine, and he slowly rubbed them, giving them warmth. I sighed contentedly, and leaned into him. As he continued I grew a little bolder and began kissing him back, even though I didn't know what I was doing really. I could feel him smile against my lips and he pressed his lips onto mine with more passion. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I felt the muscles in his arms and I shivered with excitement.

Soon he pulled away and smiled down at me. I was blushing like crazy, and I wouldn't met his gaze.

"I am sorry to spring all this on you so suddenly, I wish I had done this sooner."

"Me too."

He pulled away and took my hands again.

"Come, I will take you home. I don't need an answer now. I fact I don't want one until I come back in January. I want you to think about me, and about Seiya."

I nodded vigorously, and we both stood up. We walked home in silence, and he never let go of my hand.

* * *

Now, here we are back in the present. It is a day after Darien confessed his feelings to me, and I am standing in front of the door to Ami's home. I had called my friends as soon as I could this morning and I requested their help on a difficult subject. Lita knew, of course. I had her to thank that Seiya and Darien even confessed anything to me. I am sure the other girls had their suspicions, but I knew they would want to hear everything.

I raised my hand to the doorbell and knocked two times.

The door swung open almost instantly and I was greeted with Mina, who flew into me instantaneously with a supportive hug.

"I know I should have let Ami answer but I couldn't wait." Was her muffled greeting into my shoulder.

I smiled, and returned the hug thankfully. Soon we were joined by the other three girls and each one in turn gave me a hug.

"So," I said, "Do you all know why I asked to meet you here?"

They all looked at Lita then turned to me.

I was answered by a few shrugs, but then Rei said, "To be perfectly honest, sort of."

I busted out laughing, "Sort of?"

She just shrugged at me and gave me a playful punch in the arm.

"Come," said Ami, "Let us discuss in the comfort of my room."

She lead us all to hear spacious upstairs room, where she served us all tea and cookies. She gave me an extra cookie, and I smiled at her. We all sat in a circle on the carpet, as we took tentative sips of our tea, none of sure on who to talk first.

"Ok," said Mina, "Spill."

I chuckled, thankful for Mina who always wanted to get straight to the point.

So I did just what she asked, I spilled everything to them. I started with Seiya's confession and the awkward almost kiss. I ended with Darien's confession, and I blushed as I told them of his practically perfect kiss.

Mina had hearts in her eyes by the end as she wistfully said, "I wish I had two guys after me!"

Rei slapped her upside the head and said, "No you don't! Can't you see Serena has a serious problem?"

Mina's starlight eyes dimmed somewhat and a confused look appeared on her face.

Rei rolled her eyes and turned to me, "Could you explain to her please?"

I nodded, "Well, this may seem like a fairy tell, but it is far from it. I've known these two men my whole entire life. No matter who I chose, I will ended up hurting the other deeply. If I chose neither I will hurt both of them. And then I will lose one, or the both of the oldest friends I have ever had."

I rested my elbows on my knees and held me head in my hands. Tears started to form behind my eyes, and I felt Lita put a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"I am sorry," I whispered, "I know this seems like a wonderful dilemma, but it isn't. I know it's not much compared to other's people's problems, but I can barely contain my tears. Why do things have to change? Why can't I just stay friends with them?"

I sobbed, and leaned into Lita's welcoming shoulder. I felt her other arm come up and stroke my hair soothingly, like a mother would to a child.

There was silence for a time, and I knew they were looking at each other trying to find the right words to say.

Rei spoke up first.

"Serena, you know, as well as everyone else, that my childhood wasn't, let say, ideal. But don't think just because my father walked out on me, that I think your problem is nothing compared to that. It's just different, and yes not as bad, but I am not judging you at all. I am not thinking, 'Well this is nothing!'. I know it's tough. Problems are different, to different people. Don't think that we aren't taking this seriously."

I sniffed, got up and threw my arms around Rei in a hug. I wouldn't be lying if I hadn't compared my problem to hers, and I thought mine was nothing. To hear her say she was taking my issue seriously, meant a lot to me.

She gently pushed me away, sat me back down next to Lita and said, "Lets figure this out, ok?"

I nodded and sucked in the last of my tears. It was time to get down to the facts. Ami already had her computer out with a word document open, ready to type done everything I say.

"So," said Mina, "We have to figure out which one you love too, right?"

"That's just it, I love them both as friends. I've known them so long, how can I know if I love them as something more?"

"That's what we are here for," said Lita, "To help you figure it out."

I smiled and laughed as I heard Ami typing furiously on her laptop.

"It helps," she said, "If we look at this problem like any other; scientifically."

Rei groaned, and rolled her eyes, "This is love, Ami! Not E=MC squared!"

Ami merely shook her head, and kept typing.

"Let's compare the guys!" Offered Mina.

I quickly shook my head, "No, that wouldn't be fair. They are both so different, it wouldn't help anything, either."

Mina nodded, and grabbed her chin in thought.

Ami looked at her and said, "Mina, if you took your studies as seriously as boy issues you would be smarter than me."

Mina responded with sticking her tongue out at Ami.

Lita turned to me and said, "I have an idea. Just go with it and don't worry, ok?"

I nodded and turned to her.

"I am going to ask a series of questions and you answer with the first thing that pops into your head, ok? No thinking."

I nodded, slightly confused. How was this going to help, but I trusted Lita and would do as she asked.

"Which do you like better vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"Which do you like better Fall or Spring?"

"Spring."

"Which do you like better, butterscotch or caramel?"

"Caramel."

"Movies or books?"

"Movies."

"Cake or Ice cream?"

"Ice cream."

"Darien or Seiya?"

"Darien."

My mouth dropped open in realization and Lita smiled triumphantly. Mina and Ami sat speechless.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." Said Rei.

Lita placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly, "Serena, do you know why you chose him?"

I nodded.

Mina was no longer speechless, "Why? Why him? His looks? He is pretty smoking, but so is Seiya. His car? His brain? What?"

"Mina," warned Rei, "Just give her a minute, I am sure she doesn't even know yet."

Why did I chose Darien? I knew the moment I said it, that it was the truth. I love Darien. In the same way he loves me. Maybe I always have, just as he has always loved me.

I needed to talk aloud, to let my friends her my reasoning, so it wouldn't seem wrong.

"I have always felt a connection to him," I began, "There was always something there. When I was a child it was small things. Like choosing to sit next to each other during a movie. Recently though it has been different. He would look at me a certain way, and I would blush. I would prefer his company over Seiya's only because I wanted to be near him. I can't believe I was so blind to see what was right in front me. I love him. He has always been my protector, he has always been there for me. He is sweet, caring, loyal to a fault, funny, and breathtakingly handsome."

I let myself fall on the carpet with a dull thud, and sighed, "I love him, and he loves me."

Mina was practically squealing with delight as Rei tried to calm her down.

The room fell quiet and I said, "And because of that, I am going to lose my friend."

* * *

Now I stood in front of Seiya's home just staring at the door. I left Ami's house almost instantly knowing that this needed to be confronted at once. They all wished me well, and told me I was doing the right thing. Mina added that I must follow my heart always. She was always cheesy and romantic at that same time.

I somehow brought myself to knock upon his door, and soon he was standing before me with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Can you come out here for a moment?" I asked.

He nodded, stepped out onto the stoop, and closed the door behind him.

He looked at me imploringly and asked, "So, um, did you make a decision?"

It was now or never, I couldn't let him get another word in or I would burst out crying.

"Yes, Seiya, I did make a decision. I choose Darien."

What followed was the most uncomfortable silence of my life. Minutes went by with no sound whatsoever, not even a distant car driving by.

Tears started to fail unbidden from my eyes and I pressed onward, "You have been such a great friend, Seiya. I just don't feel the same way about you as you do about me."

A barely perceptual nod was the only response I received. He stood stoically, with his hands in his pockets.

"I know this is an awful thing to ask, but I was hoping we could still be friends."

His whole body seemed to jerk to life at this statement, and he frowned deeply, "I am sorry Serena. I am not sure if I can do that. I love you, I know I do. To be only friends would kill me."

Even with his dramatic words, I knew he would get over me easily. It was Seiya's way. He could bounce back from anything, he never let things get to him. I just had to have faith that he would get over me and that we would be friends again someday. Still, I cried. I hated hurting him like this.

"Seiya, I…"

"No," he stopped me, "Just don't. I get it. He is older and has a car. I get it."

I shook my head furiously, "No, that's not it all! Seiya how could you say something like that? Don't you know me at all?"

He hung his head in shame and said, "Yes, I do know you. I only said that to make you feel bad, and I know it's not true. Sorry, but I've got to go. See you around."

With that he went back into his house and slammed the door.

* * *

The month of December is supposed to be filled with joy, but mine was rather dark. Seiya had stopped talking to me, and Darien had left. He had left the day after I had talked to Seiya, and I didn't even know. I was in my room, crying my eyes out to my mother. I told her all that had happened, and like a good mother she listened without interruption. I asked her if I had made the right choice, and she said that whatever I felt in my heart was the right choice.

Christmas season came and went with all the usual festivities. Caroling, parties, and gifts. I made several dozen cookies, with Lita's help, and gave some to Seiya's family. His mother was polite, and said she would tell him I came by. I would see him at school, but only at a distance. All the classes we had he made sure to sit as far away from me as possible, and leave the instant the bell rang.

The last day of school before Christmas, I got a package from Darien. It said 'Do not Open Until Christmas….I know you won't listen to that though.'

I smiled at Darien's neat handwriting, and instantly opened the package. Inside was a small locket, in the shape of a star. I opened it, and nearly cried. It was playing Moonlight Legend, my favorite song. A small note fell to the ground and I picked it up.

"This is our song now."

That was all it said. With this simple note, and this wonderful present, I knew without a doubt that I loved Darien and that I had made the right choice.

I hated what I had to do to Seiya, and it still hurts to think of it. But I know he will be ok, he will love again. I was not his true love.

It seemed like a lot to call Darien my true love, but it felt right. There is a connection between us that is deeper than friendship, and it only took me 14 years to find it. It took him one day.

So I waited with great impatience for Darien's return, and to tell him that I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock came to my door on a gloomy January morning. I knew it was my mother just from how soft and gentle the knock was.

"Sweetie pumpkin! Time to get up!"

"Mom!" I groaned from my bed, "It's Saturday!"

I heard a delighted giggle come from the other side of the door, and she said, "I just talked to Darien's mother. He is returning today."

I was out of bed in a split second, and ran to my door. Swinging it open I found my mother with a camera in hand. Before I could even put up a protest she snapped a picture.

"I knew you would look so cute, I just had to take a picture."

She turned the camera around and I peered at the digital display. I looked back at myself, with disheveled hair, wrinkled pj's, and a look of pure confusion on my face.

"Mom! Delete that!"

She quickly withdrew the camera and waved a finger at me, "Nope! I might get this framed for Darien as a late Christmas present."

"MOTHER!"

At this moment my father appeared out of my parents bedroom, looked just as disheveled as I.

"What is going on?" he muttered, half awake.

Me and my mother froze. We had decided to not tell him about Darien just yet, since he can be a bit over protective with me.

"Nothing dear, go back to bed!" my mother said, and she escorted him back into their bedroom.

I returned to my room and got ready for the day.

* * *

It was nearly eight in the evening and I knew Darien had been home for several hours. My mother kept urging me to go over and say hello, but each time I brought myself to go, I panicked. I told her I would talk to him tomorrow, since he hadn't seen his family in weeks. She agreed with this and finally left me alone. I walked dejectedly up to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I had nothing else to do so I thought of going to bed. I turned off my light and was about to change, when I had the sudden urge to go to the park. I grabbed me winter coat and pulled it over my white cotton sweater. I put my shoes on and folded the bottom my jeans over a few time so they wouldn't get soaked in the snow.

It didn't take me long to climb down the side of my house out onto the back lawn. I checked the living room window and found my parents engrossed in the news on tv. I zipped up my coat all the way, stuffed my hands into my pockets and headed for the park.

As I was walking the wind died down, but it was still extremely cold. I reached the park bench were Darien kissed me, and sat down. Just as I was starting to think I was crazy for coming out here, I heard footsteps crunching in the snow.

I looked up and saw Darien approaching the bench, with his head down. He hadn't seen me yet, I could tell.

I saw his strapping shoulders rise and fall in a big sigh, and my heart nearly broke.

"D..D..Darien?" I stuttered, and realized just how cold I was.

He stopped walking, and slowly rose his head. A large smile spread across his perfect mouth at seeing me. He sprinted the last few feet toward me and lifted me up in a large, spinning hug. I squealed with delight as he set me back down.

"I've missed you." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

I looked into his eyes and he smiled down at me.

"I trust you have made your choice?"

I nodded heartily, sudden speechless. I had waited for this moment for weeks and now as he stood before me I couldn't say a word. It didn't help that he was giving me his most amazing smile, and looking at me as if I was the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

"I…I…I…lo.." I couldn't say it.

It was a combination of the cold, his strong arms around me, and nerves.

As I tried helplessly to stutter out my confession he chuckled.

"Here."

He placed one hand on the side of my face, and brought my lips up to his.

The shock of his warm lips on my cold ones, left me breathless for several moments. He pulled me close to him and I felt the warmth of his body pressed against mine. I kissed him back much faster than the last time, and I even touched my tongue to his bottom lip. When I did that he paused for a split second, and kissed me back with more fervor. At this moment in time, the only thing that would have got our attention is if something dropped out of the sky on top of us. When he pulled away, I laid my head on his chest, seeking more warmth. He pulled his jacket around me and held me close.

"I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, Serena."

* * *

**There you have it, the happy ending. Now, for all of you Seiya lovers out there let me defend myself! I have just recently finished watched the Stars season of Sailor Moon and this is what I thought of Seiya. He/She(that was so confusing) seemed immature, a joker and had bad friends(I can not stand Yaten and Taiki!). For me I knew exactly why Serena stayed with Darien. He is older, mature, and loves her to no end. I am a firm believer in going with the first guy. Ya know crazy twilight fans right? I would go with Eddy, just cause he was there first(i dont like twilight). So all in all, I think Darien and Serena are meant for each other, without a doubt! So I hoped you enjoyed me little story. Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
